


Promises, Promises

by itspixiesthings



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, F/F, Flirting, Fluffy, Lesbians, Lolita, Seduction, Seductive!Loki, seductive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Loki is intrigued when she meets an adorable Lolita girl... the game is on when she decides then and there to seduce the shy little thing, promising not to be the one to make the first move...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naughty Loki Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Naughty+Loki+Confessions).



> For a change of pace: Adorbs lesbians!
> 
> This is a prompt fill for a birthday gift. Ended up being longer then I anticipated and I couldn't resist posting the first half.  
> The prompt was to do a Lady Loki seduces a very shy girl as a Loki/Reader fic, but I'm really not that great at Reader Insert and besides I was hit with this idea of a shy little Lolita chick and I had to write it. I liked the idea of doing more of a seductive, rather then aggressive Loki here, so here we go.

 

The woman could feel the stares on her as she walked. She always could. She was always more then well aware of the effect she had on those around her. It served to amuse her more then anything else. And it wasn't as though she was above encouraging their lustful glances with a deadly combination of a more then revealing outfit and easy flirtatious smiles.

Her thick black hair was unrestrained, hanging long across her shoulders. She wore a green tank top, rather scandalously low cut, and very form fitting black jeans that hugged the curves of her body. Midgardian clothes never felt as right to her as her Asgardian garb, but she didn't want to draw attention. At least, not _that_ sort of attention. She was perfectly fine with... _other_ forms of attention.

The library was large and sprawling, but it did fail to live up to the expansive archives of Asgard. Still, she was nothing if not addicted to the written word, and Asgard did not exactly have much in the way of Midgardian texts. She let her fingers trail across the spines of the books on the shelves, searching for just the right volume. She didn't need to look at them; the right book would call to her. 

As she let her fingers rest on the top of one particular tome, tilting it gently off the shelve, her eyes happened to fall upon a fellow library patron, and her brows narrowed for a moment as she took her in. There was a girl, more then likely a young adult by Midgardian standards, seated at a table, her nose stuck in a book. Not that that was such a surprising sight of course, but something about her was.. _. intriguing._  

She was dressed rather modestly compared to other Midgardians. Loki knew of course that what she herself was wearing many would consider shockingly revealing, and other less polite words besides, but this girl's clothes were modest even by average standards. And yet, they gave her a youthful innocence that she could not deny was rather charming, in a quaint sort of way. She was wearing a knee length dress, with a big full skirt that was reminiscent of past Midgardian eras not in style anymore. Lacy blouse buttoned up to the neck. A slight puff at the shoulders. Bows and lace adorning her figure, hiding her breasts from view. The dress itself had elaborate patterns and images printed across it, depicting teddy bears and stars. It was not a style of dress that Loki had ever seen in modern Midgard. 

Taking her book in hand, she easily sauntered over to the table and eased herself into a chair, getting a closer look at the girl. She glanced up from her own book for a moment before her nose disappeared into it again, a blush rising to her cheeks for a brief moment. Loki smiled and cleared her throat rather pointedly.  
"Hello... What's your name?" She purred in her most seductively velvet voice, interested to see what sort of person was behind the book, and how she would react to her charms.

The girl slowly looked up over the top of her book, her eyes darting to Loki and then back to the book rather nervously. Loki had to suppress a smile of pure delight. _The girl is shy... how wonderful._  
"I. Um... My name.. my name is Sarah..." The girls voice was only barely above a whisper, soft and uncertain. Her skin flushed as she looked away, clearly uncomfortable. Loki smiled an easy going smile and extended a hand towards her. "You can call me Loki. Do you come here often?"  
Sarah fidgeted a bit before she extended her own hand towards the strange woman. Loki's handshake was firm, and strong. Sarah's was soft, and lacked the same agency.

"Yes... I like to read here. Its... quiet..." As she listened to the soft tones of the girls voice, Loki wondered if she was always this shy, or if there was something.... _more?_  
She almost felt guilty for bothering the poor girl while she was trying to read... Norns know she herself never appreciated when people did not take the obvious 'leave me alone' hint. But... her eyes glinted with a mischievous impulse. This girl was just too interesting to leave be.

She leaned forward over the table, smiling a wickedly flirtatious smile.  
"Tell me, what do you read...?" She had to smirk as the girls face reddened a shade deeper at the sight of her nonchalant display, letting her breasts press together in what was a most sensual manor. She could hear the girl swallow nervously, before she picked the book up fully to show the cover.  "Just... fa..fantasy stuff... fiction..."

Loki smiled and feigned interest in whatever novel the girl was engrossed in.  
"A bookworm then... I like that." At the compliment the girl let out a slight squeak of a sound that had Loki grinning ear to ear. She lazily rose to her feet, letting her full figure come into view bit by bit, and noted with some satisfaction that the girl's eyes were fully glued to her. Large, ample breasts. Hourglass figure. Wide hips. The girls eyes were white and her lips parted in an expression of awe. She slowly moved around the table, and the girl seemed lost for a moment, unable to look away from the seductive swing of her hips and the perfect shape of her ass. 

When Loki was right beside her, Sarah gulped and withdrew a little, staring down at the floor. Her body was trembling now, nerves overwhelming her. Her breath was becoming more labored and her pulse was quickening. Loki took note of all of these things, her propensity for mischief making well in play now. She leaned in towards her until her lips were right next to the mortal's ear, whispers hot against her skin.

_"I like you.."_ She smirked as she spared a brief glance around the quiet room. Nobody else was in sight. Good. "I think I'd like to get to know you a little better. Would you like that?"  
The girl's nervous blush was only egging her on. She let her tongue lick her bottom lip slowly, seductively, and she could see the effect it was having on the innocent little thing before her.  
  
"I can be _anything you want,_ you know..." A hand snaked around the girls waist then, feeling the lace under her palm and beyond that, the rapid breathing and the warmth of the flesh beneath. A shiver ran through Sarah and as she bit her lip Loki had to restrain herself from claiming her lips right then and there. No, it was much better to draw out the fun...

"Would you prefer me male? I can be that." She could feel the girls pulse beneath her hand as she slowly moved her fingers upwards, exploring her. Pressing herself closer to her so the girl could feel her breasts against her. Sarah's breath came in gasps, and a slight whimper of desire spilled from her lips. She chuckled and shook her head slightly at the girls delicious reactions. " _No..._ I think you like _this_ form..."

And then, all at once, the girl stood up. Her movement was so sudden that the chair she had been resting on tumbled back behind her with a crash. Her face was beet red as she stared at the floor, not daring to raise her eyes to make contact with the mysterious woman. Loki withdrew her hand from the mortal's waist quickly, blinking in some surprise at the change in atmosphere. The electricity in the air had dissipated in seconds.

"Please... _please don't touch me_..." the girl whispered. It was a _plea_ , a request, but Loki frowned at the sound of it. She clearly wanted her, her reactions were more then enough to know that. But....  
The girl shook, trembling at the strain of resisting. She bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself. Loki's face betrayed surprise and she backed away an inch, letting her seductive air drop. "Apologies..." she murmured. Sarah looked up at her then, shyly meeting her gaze before her eyes flicked away to the side.  
  
"No.. its.. its okay... I just... I've never..." She gulped again, timidly looking around. "I've never been with... anyone..." Her last words were whispered in embarrassment as she admitted her lack of experience. At that Loki's eyes widened in sudden understanding and delight. Of course... it made sense. And it was so deliciously perfect.  
  
"Shh... don't fret darling..." She moved in closer again, closing the gap between them until her lips were inches from the girls cheek. But she did  not renew physical contact. "I promise, I won't touch you again." She smiled and her voice turned sensual once more, a purr that fell on blushing ears. "When we make love... and we will..." she chuckled then, a mischievous wink aimed in Sarah's direction, "It will be because _you_ cannot keep your hands off of _me_."  
  
There was a puff of a green mist and Sarah was left standing in the library on her own, wondering what on earth had just transpired. She blushed and raised a finger to her lips, a part of her really wishing she wasn't so shy, because she would have loved to feel Loki's lips against hers. Nobody had ever been so forward in their approach of her, and it had made her quiver with both nervous anxiety and an anxious desire.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath and picked up her book again, righting the chain behind her and sitting back down. As she tried to return to her previously forgotten place in the novel, she found she could no longer pay attention to it. All that was going through her mind was Loki's parting words.  
  
_"It will be because you cannot keep your hands off of me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Part 2 of this little short fic.  
> Hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Delicious seduction and sexual flirtation ;)

Over the course of the next week, the goddess visited Sarah on a regular basis.  
Sarah sighed as she walked through the busy streets, lost in thought. She could not get that woman out of her mind. The large breasts always so on display, wrapped up in tight tops that left little to the imagination. Her waist... her hips. _Damn,_ those hips. The way they swayed as she walked. It was mesmerizing. But what captured her imagination the most was her _voice._

Her voice, smooth as silk, always whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Delicious promises that made her blush and look away, nervously trying to ignore the rising desire within her that the woman's voice inspired in her. Loki appeared everywhere. She would pop in on her from time to time, running into her at the coffee shop, at her college, in the park.

The last time she had seen her had been the park, and it was where she was heading to now. Not... because she really hoped to see her there again. Not because it had been a few days, and Loki had not left her alone that long since meeting her before. No... _certainly_ not.   
She swallowed and shook her head to clear it. No, just because she happened to like the park. Yes, that was all.  
As she walked into the city park, she paused to take in the sunshine. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and there was just enough of a gentle breeze to keep the air cool.   
She sighed as she walked along the familiar path, taking her time and slowly appreciating the trees and gardens around her.

Then she shivered suddenly as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, warm breath moving across her skin. She turned around quite suddenly, feeling that familiar heat on her face as she looked at the woman smirking and chuckling before her.   
"You... don't sneak up on me like that!" She muttered, looking away again shyly.

"Why?" Loki purred, moving closer to her, but not touching her. She never touched her, had not since the first day they met, and it was driving Sarah crazy because all the wanted was for her to touch her again. "Is it because you like it too much...?" Loki winked at her, causing her blush to deepen even further. Sarah clenched her fists and turned to keep walking, not able to respond to the question.

As Loki fell into step beside her, she tried to ignore that the woman was there. God, she spent all of her time wishing Loki would show up again, and then when she did she couldn't think straight and just wanted to hide.   
"Its a beautiful day.." Loki began, her eyes boring into her, never leaving her. The way that her gaze roamed lecherously across her body only made her shake and quiver, uncertain how to handle the intensity of the woman's obvious attraction to her.

"Yes... it is." Her voice returned, softly whispering past her lips. She hated smalltalk. She was bad at it, it always felt awkward and forced. But what did you say to an apparently magical woman who was bent on seducing you? She coughed to cover up her nerves as they continued to walk. Loki kept pace next to her and commented on the gardens as they passed them, commented on the weather, and on some trivial pieces of local news. But although her words were casual, her tone was always a purr of _want._ And her eyes, when Sarah had the nerves to glance at them, were _always_ on her. Always looking her over, always intently and unabashedly _staring_. Daring her to notice.

And it wasn't just that. The way the woman walked was like a dance, her hips moving back and forth in the most hypnotizing motion. Today she was wearing a short skirt that only barely covered all the places in need of covering, and she was certain that if she had the bravery to look long enough, she would catch a glimpse of her ass as she walked. Her breasts bounced, cleavage apparently attempting to escape the confines of the much too tight for modesty tank top. Gold jewelry that caught the eye and only made one stare all the more.

She gulped and tried her hardest _not_ to stare, to keep her eyes averted, but Loki knew exactly how she was effecting her. Every time she noticed her eyes on her she only moved her body in ways to make it more appealing or displayed, and Sarah knew she was doing it on purpose.  
They continued through the park like this, keeping up a forced charade of conversation, while Sarah fought back her attraction to the alluring woman beside her. She wasn't sure why such a... a _goddess_ was interested in her, but it was making her life.. difficult. The sexual display beside her was growing to be more then she could handle, and she knew her entire face must be obviously reddened by now.

At a certain point, about halfway through the park and coming into a shaded alcove, Loki paused to look at a particular flower. Sarah stopped for a moment to watch her in awe as the woman bent at the waist to reach out to touch the petals. Her fingers lightly and carefully caressed their silky surface, taking pains to not disturb the delicate plant. But Sarah's eyes were very much preoccupied with other sights. Loki bent slowly and methodically at the waist, her ass raising perfectly into the air in a stunningly sensual display, and Sarah simply could not look away. She felt entranced by the display before her, and she began trembling from head to toe.

"Sarah, do you know the name of this flower?" Loki asked in a playful purr, that smug little smile constantly upon her lips. As she straightened up again, Sarah gulped and bit her lip.  
"It is very beautiful, and I don't believe I have seen it before." As she walked over towards her blushing companion, closing the distance between them again, Sarah felt her resolve crumble to pieces. She moved quickly, the motion taking both of them by surprise as she grasped the woman by the wrists and pinned her against the balustrade behind her.

There was a look of shock that passed between them both as Sarah realised what she had done, her body pressed up against Loki's, her face inches away from the other woman's. Loki's eyes widened for a moment before a grin of triumph spread across her lips as she watched the shy girl blush the most adorable shade of red she had ever seen.   
"What... _here?_ My my... I _knew_ you were not so innocent as you appeared..." She purred, allowing the younger girl to keep her pinned back, sinfully eyeing her up.

Sarah let out a surprised squeak, not sure what was happening. It was as if her body had moved of its own accord, frustration and desire overflowing until she simply could not help herself. She looked away for a brief moment, almost loosing her nerve before she leaned up and caught the woman's lips in a kiss.  
It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was a desperate one. Sarah's inexperience was plain, but it was charming and honest, as their lips met and Loki allowed Sarah to explore her. The girl's hands released Loki's wrists and, trembling with uncertainly, moved to touch her waist.

When her hands made contact with the woman her body instantly responded, moving to met her palms and allowing her to meander. Loki's arms came to rest lazily against the balustrade above her head, passively letting the girl do as she wished. As Sarah continued her exploration, moving her hands up her waist towards her breasts, she also moved her lips to her neck, elation rushing through her as she felt the woman's soft skin. She kissed and sucked gently at the flesh, moving her hands to grasp her breasts as well, and Loki rewarded her with a moan of pleasure, which Sarah could not help but echo herself as she basked in the feeling of the woman's body close to her own.

She felt hot, heat rushing across her body as she continued to delve into this new experience, loving the feel of skin beneath her fingers. She moved her hands downwards now, past her waist and towards her hips, feeling and learning every curve of the woman's body that she had been admiring for over a week. As her fingers began to move past the hem of her skirt, she hesitated, nervously pausing.

Loki laughed, leaning her head backwards as she looked down at the shy little mortal.   
"You can do _whatever you want_ darling... no need to hesitate."  
A whimper of desire passed Sarah's lips as her hands continued their downward trek, slipping beneath the skirt. Her knees almost gave way as she discovered that the woman was not wearing anything underneath her scandalously short skirt. When her fingers found the warm folds between Loki's legs, she moaned again, blushing furiously. Loki rewarded her with her own groan of approval as Sarah's fingers slipped across her lips, tentatively prodding her entrance. She looked up at the goddess before her for a moment, shy eyes meeting Loki's seductive ones. Her own body was growing warmer by the moment, clothes feeling restricting, and her skin needing some form of contact.

"No need to worry, small one... " Loki seemed to have read her mind, " _I wont touch you_. I made a _promise_ , after all." Her chuckle was playfully teasing, and Sarah's heart sank, frustration mounting. "Of course... if you were to _ask_ , it would be another matter."  
Loki's eyes were crinkled with mischievous delight, obviously enjoying the effect she was having on the mortal girl. Sarah whimpered again, blushing and hesitating.   
A hand moved to circle the woman's ass under the skirt, desperate to feel skin on skin contact, and Loki was only too happy to oblige the desire by moving with her, allowing her hands to feel every inch of her, but never returning the touch.

Sarah's breath was coming in heavy pants now, breathless and flustered. She leaned down to feel the skin of her shoulders on her lips, then raised a hand to pull at the top of her shirt, desperately letting her lips follow as she peeled back the fabric that was keeping the large breasts captive. Loki only moaned in approval, still leaning against the balustrade behind her and letting Sarah do all of the work.   
"I..." Sarah began, feeling that heat between her legs and the twinge of arousal mounting to unbearable levels.

"Yes?" Loki asked, her voice breathy but still very much in control. Sarah bit her lip again, shaking badly now from the strain of the decision on her mind.   
_"...please..."_ She whimpered, her voice small and breathless. Her whole body felt like it was falling apart, like she was in danger of just melting away.  
"Please what darling?" Loki asked innocently, just watching her every move.

Sarah closed her eyes and steeled her resolve.   
"Please... _please touch me!"_ She gasped, and in one fell swoop, Loki had moved. She spun Sarah around with a firm strength that she didn't know the woman possessed, but somehow did not surprise her, and their positions had been swapped. Finally, she felt the woman's hands upon her, exploring her and caressing her, the same way she had done, and it felt glorious. She gasped and shook beneath the woman's gentle but firm hands, and almost did melt when Loki leaned in to claim her lips.

The world seemed to spin around her as the kiss set her on fire, and she was lost to a sea of sensation. She felt her clothes slowly being stripped away from her, cool breeze on her skin as skilled hands expertly explored every inch of her flesh, modest lace and bows swiftly being discarded on the ground.  
When the kiss was broken Sarah was absolutely breathless, just panting and staring at the dark haired woman in awe. Loki only smiled, a soft smile, one filled with affection.

"Oh my darling... _I thought you would never ask."_


End file.
